


All at once, Everything looks different.

by makko_chaanu69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Confessions, Cutesy, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Guns, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Military, Pining, Song Lyrics, Tags Are Hard, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makko_chaanu69/pseuds/makko_chaanu69
Summary: “Goddamit Oikawa!” Iwaizumi yelled out for him, “Oikawa! Where the hell are you!? Shit!” he cursed under his breath as he looked for his partner in the midst of an explosion.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 17





	All at once, Everything looks different.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how to summarize without spoiling the actual plot. Song used in this fic was "Can't help falling in love" in the movie 'Crazy Rich Asians'

“Goddamit Oikawa!” Iwaizumi yelled out for him, “Oikawa! Where the hell are you!? Shit!” he cursed under his breath as he looked for his partner in the midst of an explosion, coughing from the smoke, he covers his nose and mouth whilst holding unto his rifle. “Hajime-san!” the man heard from afar. “It’s Oikawa! H-He’s-!” “Hah!?” he sprints, going closer to the voice. He curses again as an arm took a hold of his ankle; he shoots the person instantly before running again towards his comrade.

Even from the smoke, he was able to see the adorable curls that his partner had. Finally getting close enough, Oikawa was on the ground unconscious “Oi! Tooru!” he shakes him and checked his pulse to see if he was alive, thankfully he was. “Hajime-san! Watch out!” He looked behind him changing his position, there was someone out there. “Take Tooru out of here” he told him. Ducking behind a desk, he listens for the footsteps, when he heard something he looked out for the person, he looked around confused to where they were at. Hajime eyed the door, before ducking back in. He hears another sound before seeing the person right in his view and directly aiming at him.

They both stayed like that for a while, Iwaizumi confused to why he isn’t dead yet. “W-Why are you doing this?” he decides to ask, the person didn’t reply and grips his gun harder. “S-So…” Awkwardness filled the room, “Got any family?” he asks again, this time the person eyeing him. They hear footsteps for a while and they both instantly looked to where it was, the person aiming there, Hajime took this chance and grabbed his gun hiding somewhere again. He hears the person curse and sigh before a gunshot flew in the room and a hand was wrapped around his, “O-Oikawa! You’re supposed to be resting! I thought Hanamaki got you!” he yelled at him as they ran out. “Stupid Iwa-chan~ Why would I leave you out here?”

Hajime blushes before seeing a grenade being thrown at the side of his partner, “Oikawa!”

Opening his eyes, he sees a bleeding Oikawa holding him close and aiming at the person who came from the room. “Don’t hurt my Iwa-chan” they hear a chuckle coming from them before Oikawa actually tried shooting, only for the pistol not to have any bullets. He tries again, ignoring the fact that they were doomed. “Tooru, stop it”

“違う! (No)” he refused to believe it, hugging unto Hajime tighter. The gun of the person clicked before aimed at Oikawa. _No._

His hand hovered his pocket knife, awaiting his next action. “You should’ve known your team had no chance against us” The person finally spoke, and a bunch of other people started showing up behind him. “It’s funny, really” he smiled sinisterly. “You guys really thought” they both heard him laugh out. “Now your both clinging to each other like your about to die, oh wait you are about to die~ Hmhm homos” he cocked his gun again, still aiming at Oikawa. “right here”

They were all cut off guard from a sudden explosion that blew out, the person who was aiming for Oikawa coughed from the smoke, "Fuck! Who did that? Shit! They're gonna get away" He coughed again before shooting at what he thought he was aimed. Fortunately, the bullet gazed the cheek of the boy and the building was already crumbling down at them. “Goddamit! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you all!”

“Lmao, you thought” Oikawa mocked him. They hear another gunshot before the person was now actually dead. “Mattsun! Hanamaki! You guys~!” Oikawa ran up to them and hugged them close, “You should’ve run away shittykawa” “Well but what could’ve happened if I left Iwa-chan all by himself” he chuckled before smiling and looking back at Hajime, who felt blushing creeping up his face.

“Stupidkawa…” "Let's Go!" They all ran out the crumbling building with Oikawa who was practically screaming. 

(￣ε￣〃)ｂ

Several hours later. Wounds were treated and the injured were now safe, Hajime was sat in the edge off the window to his thoughts. “Hajime-san” he looked behind to Mattsun who sat next to him, “You called me here?” the younger boy asked before listening to the other sigh. “I feel weird”

Tilting his head, he had a brief idea of what Iwaizumi meant. “You mean around Oikawa right?”

“Yeah”

“Like red and tingly?”

“Yeah”

He looks down his legs which swinged back and forth, “Then you like him” “What!?” then back to Iwaizumi whose face was once again red and angry. “I mean if you feel red and tingly it means that you usually like the other person” “It’s not always like that” “Then you’re sick” “No I’m not!” “Then you like Oikawa-senpai?” he hears Hajime groan as he continued swinging his legs back and forth. “I probably do” “Mhm”

They both sat in comfortable silence for a while, still perplexed that they were able to make it out alive. “You know, if you really like Oikawa-san you should really just confess. You never know how he would react” Iwaizumi clenches his fists before releasing them, “Its not that easy Mattsun. I don’t wanna break what we have now”

“Then how about this” Mastukawa positions himself to face Iwaizumi properly, “I’ll confess to Hanamaki too” Hajime widens his eyes at him and backs off, “wow wow wow! ~ Hanamaki and Matsukawa? Hell yeah” the said boy chuckles as redness crept up his cheeks, “Yeah”

Oikawa who was skipping nearby peeped out to them “Iwa-chan—” he stops, seeing Mattsun and Iwaizumi chatting and blushing. He gasps quietly and went behind the wall quickly, “Fuck….” And sees Hanamaki passing by, “O-Oikawa—” He runs to him and covers his mouth, shutting him up. “Mmph!” the younger boy removes his senpai's hand from his mouth “What is it?” he then whispers.

“N-Nothing! Let me treat you to some coffee!” Oikawa walks his kouhai out. In the other side of the wall stood Matsukawa and Hajime who looked at each other, sweating and hiding from after hearing the loud footsteps from the hall “Tonight?” “Tonight”

o(；△；)o

(Queue the music!)

“Oi Shittykawa! Wanna come with me for a sec?” Iwaizumi calls out. “Sure! Lemme just go get my jacket!” Iwaizumi tries to calm down whilst waiting for him. “I’m back! Shall we go?” they both nodded at each other before walking out. For a while, awkward silence filled the air. “So, where we going?” Oikawa asks breaking the said silence, “O-Oh! I don’t know…. I just wanted to walk with you for a while...” a blush creeps up Hajime’s and Tooru’s face as the other said that. “A-Ah…”

They continued walking out of nowhere in the nightly sky with dim lights surrounding them. Hajime was about to die from awkwardness until out of nowhere, a street performer started playing an acoustic version of “Can’t help falling in love” 

_Wise men say; Only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you._

Of course, Hajime covered his face from the redness in his face. “Iwa-chan? Are you okay? Are you feeling unwell? Let’s just go back to the base” Oikawa started walking back, but a hand gripped his wrist. “No!” “But Iwa-chan, you don’t look okay” Hajime held unto his wrist, while the other hand still covers his face. “I-I’m perfectly f-fine-- okay!”

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin; If I can't help falling in love with you?_

“A-Alright… But if you still look like that then were going back” Oikawa furrows his brows, confused to why his partner was acting that way. 

_Like a river flows; Surely to the sea._

Hajime continued gripping his wrist, not letting go. Oikawa who gradually grew worried for the man told him, “Look Iwa-chan, I know we almost died there but look were fine. Hanamaki and M-Mattsun saved us there” Hajime grunts from the name of Mattsun.

_Darling, so it goes; Some things are meant to be._

“S-speaking of Mattsun—How are you guys? I-I mean I saw you guys looking at each other intensely earlier—I just—” Oikawa stops as the latter held unto his other hand. “A-A-A-And! You looked like you two were into it and I—”

_Take my hand; Take my whole life too._

Hajime tangles their fingers while Oikawa blabbered on. “H-Hajime-san! What are you doing? This is wrong! You only just told each other today! To think that you’d do this would make him upset” Iwaizumi’s hand crept up to Tooru’s face whose voice faltered away.

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

“Fuck…. Tooru” Hajime grumbles. “I-Iwa-chan… What’s wrong? You’ve been acting weird a lot” Oikawa tilts his head, still a bit embarrassed at his best friends’ actions. “You really pretty here, under the moonlight” Iwaizumi says kissing his hand, making the other blush from what he just did. “What’s wrong with you Iwa-chan? Y-you’re not like this…”

The song stops smoothly, leaving silence between the two. “Tooru” Oikawa lines his lips, waiting for what he was gonna say. “I…. Your so beautiful and amazing I swear to god Oikawa” Hajime says. “E-Eh? What?” the latter continues to blabber on, confused about what his partner was talking about. “Iwa-chan! I don’t understand? Did you drink with Mattsun earlier—”

Surely enough, Hajime landed a chaste kiss on the lips to finally let him understand more. Oikawa tries to pull away, but his body refused. Making Iwaizumi take the chance and moving his lips further. His thumbs feeling tears falling from the eyes of the other. “Hajime…”

“It’s you, dummy”

Oikawa sniffles and covers his lips, shy from the kiss. “Hajime….” “Why are you crying shittykawa?” the latter asks, before lacing his fingers around the hand that covered his partners’ mouth. “Let’s go” they both started walking back. “Hajime… What are we now?” Oikawa asks looking down, still feeling shy. Whom to Hajime who also was blushing from what he’d done, “Well, what do you want us to be?”

“My boyfriend? My lover? My sweetheart?”

Iwaizumi chuckles, “I can be all of that, as long as you are the same” he feels the other squeezing his hand, “S-Sure”. They both once again walked with awkwardness filling the air once more, “Hey Iwa-chan…” “Hm? “Kiss me again” Hajime grunts, “I-I can do that later” Oikawa purses his lips before whining. “I thought you liked me” “I don’t like you Shittykawa” He feels his hand loosen its grip and they both stopped walking. Oikawa sniffles again before Hajime pins him to a nearby lamp post and kisses him again, Oikawa this time responds to the kiss, still tensing up. “I love you”

They both continued back, never letting go of each other’s hands. Tooru who sheepishly smiled looking down, feeling all tingly. “If you keep smiling like that, I’m gonna call the police” “You’re so mean Iwa-chan!” He yowled at him, before smiling again.

(*´台｀*)

The next day, the two dates bumped to each other. “Mattsun? Hanamaki!? No way!” Oikawa cheered, “Iwaizumi? Oikawa?! Wow!” Hanamaki cheered back before all four of them laughed together and talked about how their night went. “so, it was all planned?”

“I don’t think him loving you is planned” Mattsun grumbles.

“Hmph”

Hajime quickly wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist, to Oikawa who felt assured. “Nah I didn’t think I’d fall for this shitshow as well”

Tooru groans before grabbing the collar of his boyfriend, “But you love me, right?” “Yes yes” Iwaizumi said, not hesitating. “Good” they chuckled again, now making fun of how they confessed. Leaving them all happy and secured in each of their lovers’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey! I'm not very good at writing, but I love sharing my stories and ideas with people who loves IwaOi as well! Just tell me some more tips for writing (ᇴ‿ฺᇴ) not too much criticism please. Thank you so much for reading!! <3 <3


End file.
